


The Comforts of Your Past.

by Ares1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares1/pseuds/Ares1
Summary: Ghostbur comes to give you comfort, in your time of need!
Relationships: Ghostbur & Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	The Comforts of Your Past.

You were sitting on a hill overlooking the sea watching the sun set. you had your knees brought up to your chest and your chin resting on your arms. Thoughts of Wilbur flashing through your mind. It had been a while since he had died, leaving you alone with your feelings and your thoughts. 

Ghostbur, while he was amazing in his own way... he wasn't Wilbur. You loved Wilbur, you always would, he was your first love turned tragic. The memories of your first kiss flitting behind your eye lids. That night when he met you near the camarvan when everyone else was asleep was one of the most magical moments of your life. He told you he loved you that night.

"Y/N?" The voice that haunted you the most called out to you from behind. It really wasn’t fair, that the voice that used to sing you to sleep, belonged to another being. 

You lifted your head and turned to Ghostbur when he moved to your side, his eyes gave off a worried look in your direction. You could see the blue he held in his hands. You forced a smile at him.

"I'm okay Ghostbur" you reassured him. His smile lit up when you said that. "I'm just thinking about some things." 

"Things like Alivebur?" He cocked his head at you. When you nodded, he put his blue stained hand on yours, "I have some of his memories. A lot of his memories were of you. I can only remember the good things."

"What do you remember Ghostbur?" You shifted your body to look at him, your interest piqued. 

"Do you remember," he begins his hand tightening around yours, "going swimming with Alivebur at midnight?" The memory made your heart swell.

"That was the night the fireflies showed up." Wilbur had taken you swimming it was also the night before L’manburg blew up the first time. That was one hell of a night full of passion. 

"That's one of his happier moments. I'm not sure why." You didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was probably because that was the night Wilbur claimed you as his. You were appreciative of the fact that he couldn’t remember. "Another memory of his, he loved watching you play with Fundy."

"Oh Fundy" you gave a little sigh. You loved him like he was your own son. You would keep an eye on him after Wilbur died. Though Fundy became distant and he didn’t want to have you there as a reminder of his father. You understood, watching him from afar, you knew Wilbur would have wanted you to, no matter what his son thought about his father.

The sun had set as the two of you talked, laying on the grass. After a few minutes of silence, as you both looked up at the stars, he spoke again.

"He loved you so much, Y/N." Ghostbur’s eyes flicked to you. "I have something I know you would have wanted. Alivebur wanted to give you this."

When you look at him curiously, he summons forth a tiny box. Opening it, you find a ring, with a sapphire embedded into it. You couldn't even say anything. You let out a little sob, the tears flowing down your cheeks. Your reaction causes him to be flustered.

"O-oh, please… Calm yourself… Have some blue." He referred to the blue of the sapphire. He holds the ring out to you. You hesitate but take the small box in your hands. "He was going to propose after the election... But he never got to."

"Thank you Ghostbur," you said once you calmed down, you wiped your tears away your eyes studying the gem. You didn’t put the ring on, but you clutched the tiny box to your chest.

It wasn’t long before you felt your eyes grow heavy while talking to him, and you fell asleep right there. Ghostbur couldn't sleep but he stayed with you, his arms resting around your sleeping form. He could feel the love Alivebur had for you. He wanted to make you smile as much as he possibly could.

That was the least he could do, especially for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my [Tumblr!](https://aressss1.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!


End file.
